


After A Long Meeting...

by TheMGMouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria, Friendship, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: The setting: The entire Germanic family and a few others decide to hang out at Switzerland's house for a week and then some.Switzerland has had enough of their company and can't wait until they all leave.A mini story of Switzerland and Austria from Hetalia.





	After A Long Meeting...

**Author's Note:**

> A mini story- or Ficlet.  
> This is a story about Switzerland and Austria while they were still friends. There's not a specific time. Just before Liechtenstein lived with Switzerland... I think Liechtenstein was a country then...  
> Anyway, no human names are in this.  
> This story focuses on Switzerland and Austria .  
> There are mentions of other characters

 

Switzerland yawned, he dizzy from everything that went on in his house that last few days and collapsed face down on his bed. Burying his head in a pillow he tried in vain to find a comfortable position for his aching body. Finding a position he was content with he closed his eyes. He felt like he had so much thinking energy, but was he physically drained.

He's been probably purely running on adrenaline the few hours. His family was here and not just Austria, and Germany, but his whole family. Meaning everyone who was related to Germania, Prussia, France and even more he didn't know he was related to until the endless guests who came to the door. Even Italy was invited because "he's nice and sorta related"

Switzerland groaned, his house looked, smelled and sounded like a world meeting! Some of the countries were still here. Including Belgium and the Netherlands, France, Prussia Germany and Italy, and the Nordics- god those Nordics were a handful! Hungary went home, and thankfully, Sweden who had brought Finland and Estonia also went home taking Finland with him and dropping Estonia off in Lithuania. "Great! Less paperwork for me" Switzerland had thought.

*A few hours later*

Switzerland's eyes fluttered open and He was blinded by a light.  
Austria was hovering over him with a concerned look.  
"What?" Switzerland demanded.  
Austria started, "Oh, you're awake. You fell asleep and had a slight fever caused by stress. It seems to be better now" Austria smiled, "Family is tiring." Switzerland glared at him in the corner of his eye.  
"Especially our family," Austria adding, "sorry about not reminding you that they were coming to celebrate Germania's birthday. It's nice though, even though he's not here anymore we still remember him and get together...." Austria's voice faded as Switzerland only half-listened.

He didn't like people in his room and he certainly didn't like people taking care of him- heck he didn't want any people in the house, to begin with! It was it was extremely overwhelming and Switzerland was already a firmly established introvert. 'Thank you very much!'

Thinking he heard the Italian walk pass the door, Switzerland snarled and sat up, cutting of Austria, "He better not be leaving too soon o—"  
Austria pushed back down, "Don't worry about Italy right now. Just rest." Switzerland scowled again but obeyed.

He flopped back down on the bed and stared the ceiling his blonde hair framing his face a bit.  
He sighed and closed his eye, "So, have you made anything new-music wise?"  
Roderich looked taken aback, but then nodded, "Yes, actually I have been composing some work a Chopin-inspired piece it's still in my own style, of course, it's ah- nevermind."

Switzerland had closed eyes while listening he jerked his head to the side look at Austria. "Go on." He said an expectant look.  
"Mm... well, I'm unsure if I should put in a B minor chord in or not. The song is supposed to a light and airy piece. It's cheerful. And I don't want that chord to ruin the mood, you know?"  
A nod, I can kinda see what you mean, but I'd really have to actually hear or see the work to know-" Switzerland informed.  
"Yes, of course! I actually have it here.." Austria's pulled the sheet music from his bag and straightened them out by tapping them on his knee.   
Austria looked up for a moment, "Did you say something?" The way he said the question sounds more like a demand.  
"Not anything important." He eyed the papers intrigued.  
Austria nodded and seeing Switzerland's eying he answered the unasked question.  
"The Germany brothers make a scene of themselves every year when Prussia get in some kind of fight with the Nordics. I wouldn't be missed if I took some cake, and snuck into a corner and compose this, now would I? After all, no one would hear it. Except you. Not a sound goes by without you hearing it!" Austria laughed with a soft chuckle.  
"That is true."  
"Anyway, here. Read all you like." Austria handed the music to Switzerland.  
Who scanned the pages eagerly, imagining the music in his head.   
They fell into silence.

"I heard you quit composing and playing your music," Austria said.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm going to focus more on target practice. I keep getting people who come onto my property without permission." Switzerland replied bitterly.  
"Ah, okay." Austria frowned, a long time ago he and Basch played music together as children.  
"Don't look so devastated. Music isn't everything! Besides I still play the violin."  
Austria nodded, relived his most trusted advisor would still critique his work  
They fell into silence while Switzerland continued reading the music.   
"So what do you think about it?" Austria finally broke the silence.  
Followed by a long, drawn-out "Well."  
prompted a three-hour long conversation about music.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End...  
> Well, my first fanfic turned out alright.  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> *Based on video by a YouTuber called Hetafacts*
> 
> TheMGMouse
> 
> Work written- March 7, 2018


End file.
